City Of Madness
by vanessahstar1
Summary: When mysterious events begin occurring in Gotham, old enemies are forced to work together or put the fate of the city at risk.
1. Chapter 1

Word spread quickly when something terrible and mysterious happened. Now, she saw a reason to go home. The papers spoke of a mysterious death—a woman found in an abandoned building. Everything about the case seemed familiar to her. "Hugo I have to go back. I know we said we wouldn't, but I know this criminal. And Gotham used to be my home. Who knows? They might accept us if we stop this person."

The man beside her looked up, frowning. "Fish. You know half the criminals in Gotham. But this one will not change our standing there. They won't welcome us as heroes, especially you."

Fish glared at him, unable to accept this. "No. They will. They have to. We won't give them a choice… or he won't anyway. They're going to need us. They'll need me. I know this person… I do!"

Hugo watched her. "Fine. If it's that important to you, go back. But know this, Fish Mooney. The second you enter Gotham, our partnership is over. I can't afford it if you're simply going to put the life I gave you in danger. But I wish you the best of luck."

She stood, nodding in his direction as she walked outside. "Fine. It wouldn't have lasted anyway."

Oswald Cobblepot had only agreed to meet with Jim Gordon because he needed answers as much as anyone. "This was no one I know. I would've heard of a plot like this."

Gordon nodded. "But is there anyone we haven't been warned about? Anyone that might be dangerous?"

Penguin laughed. "There are many dangerous people in this city my friend. You should know that better than anyone. But no… I have no idea who could be behind this. Don't the police have a suspect?"

Gordon shook his head. "If they do, they haven't told me yet."

Penguin nodded. "Well, let me know if you get word of anything. People can't just disappear and be found dead a few days later. It starts with one, but we can count the number of times something like this happened—where someone gets hurt and then it's a widespread crime spree. And somehow, my friend, you and I always end up in the middle of it."

Gordon nodded, knowing he was right as he stood. "Indeed we do."


	2. Chapter 2

Fish stepped off the boat and looked around, allowing a small smile as she took in the city. Nothing had changed. It was the same place it had been when she left it. Maybe that was good; maybe it was bad. She didn't know. But either way, it needed her more than it ever had before.

:"Ms. Mooney?!" She turned, her eyes widening for a moment before she saw who was speaking, more relieved than she could have ever imagined before.

"Cat. You startled me."

Cat nodded. "I noticed. I don't think I've ever seen you this unsure of yourself. And don't bother hiding it. It's evident, at least to me. I thought-"

Fish cut her off, a plan already forming. "I need you to get information to Penguin. Don't tell him it came from me—I'm sure we'll meet soon enough. But I know who was behind that tragedy. And if I'm right, this entire city is in danger. And not from reanimated humans. This might be a little worse."

Cat nodded slowly. "Go on. I've already saved your life a few times. Really, I'm the one that should be asking for favors, but-"

Fish scowled. "You also put my life in danger a few times Cat. I almost died because of you! So no, you owe me. Not the other way around."

Cat didn't like it, but she tried to hide it. "Fine. What information am I delivering?"

Penguin looked up as someone entered, surprised. "Cat! What-"

Cat frowned. "I'm supposed to deliver information about what happened the other night. The man we're after is Dr. Francis Dulmacher. From what I hear, he's dangerous, especially if he can find a deserted area. Like an island."

Penguin frowned, turning on her slowly. "Who told you this?"

Cat smirked, having anticipated the question and awaiting the response. "Fish Mooney. She's in town. I saw her."


	3. Chapter 3

Penguin glared. "Fish? I thought I ran her off never to be seen again!"

Cat rolled her eyes. "You should know she's impossible to get rid of. And I... I think we need her. The way she spoke of Dulmacher, it's clear she knows him. She's afraid-"

Penguin glared. "Take me to her. I'll decide if we need her here for myself."

Cat nodded, leading him off though they were distracted as they neared. Bullock was walking toward someone, and as they neared, they realized what was really happening.

"Fish Mooney," he started, standing over the sobbing woman. "We should've known this was your doing."

Fish frowned, slowly managing to calm enough she could speak. "Look. Just because I'm the one that finds the body doesn't mean I committed the crime."

Bullock glared. "Last time we met you held me hostage. So-"

Fish cut him off, narrowing her eyes a little. "Yes. I did. And you're alive, unlike some people. Maybe the entire city if you don't stop accusing me of things I didn't do. Believe it or not,, I actually want to stop crime in this city. At least his crime."

Bullock watched her, frowning. "Alright Fish. Suppose you're telling the truth-just this one time. How do we know?"

Fish frowned, standing and turning to meet his gaze directly. "We've known each other a long time Harvey. The fact you even have to ask makes me wonder if our friendship was ever real. And that's not to mention you'd already know I'm telling the truth, except you don't ever seem to have noticed something changed after Falcone took me down. And you, of all people, should've known it changed."

Bullock glared. "I'm not playing games with you Fish. Right now you're the only suspect we have in two murders;-"

"I don't think she's playing games either." Penguin stepped forward, Cat following close behind in the shadows. "Something did change. I noticed it before I threw her in the river. How did you miss it my friend?"

Fish smiled. "Please Oswald. Why don't you inform the rest of us why this is so important... since it seems you're about the only person in this entire city who actually cares about me?"

Bullock sighed. "Come on Fish. Don't do that. You know I care about you; this just isn't the time."

Fish scowled. "No. It's not. It's long past the time. Now you have two civilian deaths-people that disappeared almost a week ago, no motive, and I'm your only suspect. Which is really bad considering I just got back in this city today. So why don't you stop trying to solve the case and actually listen to the evidence? Unless you'd rather arrest me and let me go to prison for something I didn't do, which would prove you really don't care."


End file.
